deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genji Vs. Greninja
Introduction Two masters of stealth and speed fight to the death! One of metal, and one of water. Genji Vs. Greninja! This will be Season 2 Episode 1 of Galaxidot's Death Battle. Interlude Junkrat: Hello and welcome to the second season of this Death Battle thing! Where misfits and freaks with supernatural powers fight each other until one dies! Roadhog: I am the other host. Junkrat: Come on! Cheer up a bit Roadie! Roadhog: Ugh. Junkrat: Ignore him folks! We are here to boringly analyze these freaks so you know what they do. But there is probably no point if you have played Overwatch or Pokemon X&Y! Roadhog: Our first contestant is Genji the cybernetic ninja of the Shimada family. Junkrat: And the water ninja of stealthiness Greninja! He throws Shurikens and what-not. He is from the 6th Generation of weird and badass monsters fighting each other to exhaustion! Roadhog: Now we will go into Genji.. Genji Junkrat: Now look at this guy! He might be the 5th craziest character in our comfy little Overwatch universe! *Genji comes to the announcer booth* Genji: You are one to talk. Junkrat: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? NOW GET BACK TO YOUR POST! *Roadhog hooks Junkrat throwing him into the corner* Roadhog: Okay. Roadhog: Genji is the brother of Hanzo in the gang the Shimada clan. Genji always focused on popularity and being a playboy, much to the dismay of Hanzo. *Junkrat gets up* Junkrat: Yeah, that was before he was the crazy looking ninja he was today. Roadhog: Junkrat is actually correct. Genji always being distracted and not focusing his efforts on the Shimada clan was a sign of disrespect to Hanzo, their father, and their family's legacy. Junkrat: By the way, Hanzo is the guy with the shooty arrow device. Now that is high-tech! Roadhog: Genji's overall horrible behavior caused a fight to break out between the Shimada brothers. Junkrat: Looks like they had their own little Death Battle there! Now what was the result. Roadhog: The winner was Hanzo. Junkrat: Well then, how did we get Genji to be in a battle? Roadhog: I will now explain that idiot. Junkrat: OY, ROADHOG! WHAT WAS TH-''' *gunshot* Roadhog: Genji was revived at the brink of death by professional Overwatch Dr. Angela Ziegler, who now goes by Mercy. '''Junkrat: Aren't you two in a romantic relationship? Roadhog: Genji and I have had multiple fights for the heart of Angela Junkrat: Hahahahahaha! Roadhog: This is why I do not tell you things. Junkrat: Either way, Genji's body was so horribly damaged that they had to repair it using cyberkinetics! Roadhog: Yes. Genji had realized his mistakes and seeked help. He went to the Omnic Monk Zenyatta. Junkrat: Damn filthy Omnics... Roadhog: After Genji was done with Zenyatta, he went back to his brother. Junkrat: And they fought again, with Genji winning that time, but sparing Hanzo. Roadhog: Genji told Hanzo to forgive himself and went along his way. Junkrat: Now Genji can use quite the nice amount of skills. Roadhog: Genji has shurikens he can use from his arm, a Quick Slash with a slight cooldown, a Deflect also with a cooldown, and his ultimate ability Dragonblade. Junkrat: Now Dragonblade is insane! Roadhog: All of Genji's abilities are strengthened to the extreme, he also has an extremely strong blade he uses instead of Shurikens that encases the power of the dragon. Junkrat: Now onto Greninja the crazy water frog ninja! Greninja Roadhog: Now for Greninja. The final evolution of the Kalos starter Froakie. Junkrat: But first he has to go through his hormonal years as Frogadier! Roadhog: Froakie is of a set of three. The other two are Fennekin and Chespin. Junkrat: I always choose the Fire Type for more firepower! They can set off my explosives pretty well! Roadhog: Froakie was also the Kalos starter of choice for trainer Ash Ketchum. Junkrat: That stupid and dumb kid who never ages! Roadhog: That last statement was not fact. Junkrat: Yes it was! Roadhog: Anyway, Ash has an extremely strong bond with this Greninja. Junkrat: Kind of like our bond, right mate? Roadhog: Meh. Junkrat: Sorry for being sentimental! Roadhog: Ash and Greninja's bond is so strong they can trigger a form called As-Greninja. Which has been confirmed to be able to trigger without Ash. Junkrat: So, what is the point of him being called ASH-Greninja? Roadhog: Because, it was originally triggered by Ash. Junkrat: Ah, whatever. Roadhog: Greninja's Attack and Speed are heavily boosted. And his Water Shuriken attacks does a lot more damage specifically. Junkrat: Oy, that's pretty good Roadhog: Greninja has many moves he is capable of using. Such as Water Shuriken, Substitute, Hydro Pump, and Night Slash to name a few. Junkrat: Greninja can also harness the power of the Smash Ball to use Moonlight Slash, where he flips his opponent up in front of the moon, then repeatedly slashes them! Roadhog: Greninja also has a very high amount of Speed. He is a master of stealth also. Junkrat: Now then, let's get into the fight! Fight *Greninja is walking around Hanamura* *Genji is seen meditating at the top of a building* *Greninja trows a Water Shuriken at the wall* Genji: Hello? *Greninja starts running away alarmed* Genji: Seeing from this intruder's quick escape, he must not be doing any good here. *Genji jumps off the building landing in front of Greninja* Genji: Hello Greninja: Gren! Genji: What does that mean? *Greninja makes a quick hostile slash at Genji, being blocked by Genji* Genji: Okay then. FIGHT! *Genji jumps away while throwing 6 shurikens at Greninja* *Greninja dodges the first five, but gets cut by the sixth* *Genji makes a quick slash going far distance to reach Greninja* *Greninja uses Substitute and hits Genji from behind* Genji: I NEED HEALING! *Greninja tranforms into Ash-Greninja and fires 3 Water Shurikens at Genji* *Genji reflects all 3* *Greninja is hit by all 3 taking a high amount of damage* Genji: It looks like this is over. You can call off the fight if you want, and leave. *Greninja hits Genji with an incredibly powerful Night Slash* *Genji hits a wall, leaving a giant mark, and falling* Greninja: Gren! *A Smash Ball appears being broken by Greninja* Genji: MY ULTIMATE IS READY! *They both run at each other with extreme agility* Genji: RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE! *Greninja attempts to fling Genji up, but gets slashed with incredible force* Greninja: GREN! *Greninja's body is cut in half, then head* *Blood spews, and Genji's Dragonblade is now red instead of gray and green* K.O! Genji: I need healing! *Mercy flies to Genji and heals him to full health* Genji: Thank you! Results Junkrat: That one was a doozy! Roadhog: This fight was extremely hard to call, but due to a few main factors Genji comes out on top. Junkrat: First of all, Genji can deflect his arguably strongest attack besides Moonlight Slash, Water Shuriken. Roadhog: Dragonblade is also stronger and more versatile than Moonlight Slash. Junkrat: And Genji has slightly more mobility than Greninja! Roadhog: The winner is Genji Next Time Junkrat: Next time on Death Battle! Meta Knight: Know my power! Shogunyan: Bonito Blade! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017